Befriending A Lonely Heart
by Pricat
Summary: A young Goddess forbidden to leave the realm of Goddesses is lonely until she hears a wish from a mortal lonely like her and she goes to Earth and a beauitful friendship begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Befriending A Lonely Heart**

**A/N**

**_Last night my best friend on here, Inyunaruto365 introduced me to an anime called Ah My Goddess and after watching the first episide on Youtube, liked it and an idea for a story instantly popped into my head._**

**_In it, Inyunaruto365 is a goddess but she's not allowed to go down to Earth until she hears a wish that she relates to with all her heart and goes to Earth and befriends a mortal female who's lonely like her and a beauitful friendship starts._**

_**It's also based on a promise we made about meeting one day in person.**_

**_I hope you enjoy and this is my first Ah My Goddess fic._**

_

* * *

_

_It was a calm night in the Realm of Goddesses and the other Goddesses had left to go to Earth to make people happy and to fulfill their heart's desire but all the goddesses had gone to Earth as a pair of hazel eyes looked down at Earth._

_Her name was Leah..._

_Bell Dandy had found her on Earth and brought her to the Realm of Goddesses but as time had gone by, she'd transformed from human into a goddess but the other Goddesses wouldn't let her go with them to Earth._

_She longed for a friend, somebody who'd understand her and care about her deeply._

_Little did she know that her wish was about to come true..._

_

* * *

_

But in the realm of humans otherwise known as Earth, in a city called New York, a young woman stepped out of a taxi cab paying the driver as she'd returned from a long day at college and was hungry but she sighed.

She had semi long black hair with red on the fringe, wore glasses and carried a long cane in her left hand.

Her name was Carley and had moved to Manhattan on a scholarship to a music/ performing arts college but was shy and lonely but she smiled walking into her apartment and locking the door but went to make dinner for herself.

She was looking at a fantasy art book while waiting for the ramen to be done but smiled looking at a picture of a goddess like angel.

She remembered hearing about Goddesses who came to Earth and fulfilled wishes to bring happiness to the world and bring balance and wished she could find one as she then unknowingly wished but heard the ramen was ready...

* * *

In the Realm of Goddesses, Leah heard the wish but gasped hearing it come from somebody like her which helped her make her mind up as she decided to go to Earth where the mortal was and didn't care if the others were angry but smiled heading to Earth hoping for once to have her heart's desire...


	2. Ma Goddess Leah

**Befriending A Lonely Heart**

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I hope people like._**

* * *

Carley woke up with a jolt from a strange dream about Fate and the Goddesses as she saw it was eight in the morning but she heard somebody calling her as she went into the kitchen but the room was surrounded by bright light as somebody appeared that made the twenty two year old stare at awe.

It was a girl her age who was slender but had chestnut brown hair tied up in a braid but wore a dress making her look like Gaia, goddess of the Earth but she had angel like wings.

But she saw in her hazel eyes, there was loneliness like in her own eyes but she was curious about the girl.

"H-Hello." Leah said looking at the floor.

Carley wondered what was wrong with her but saw the angel girl sit down on the couch.

"Are you an angel?" she asked her.

Leah laughed lightly at what the human girl had said knowing that the Goddesses were sometimes mistaken for angels but smiled at the twenty two year old.

"I'm a Goddess.

My name is Leah." she replied.

"That's a pretty name.

Did you come to Earth for me?" she asked.

Leah nodded in reply.

"Hai.

I heard your wish for a friend.

Your yearning is like mine." she told her.

Carley understood hearing the Goddess yawn.

"You must be tired huh?

Rest here on the couch, okay?" she said.

Leah then lay on the couch as the twenty two year old smiled seeing the goddess so peaceful and innocent while sleeping but for once in her life, she was happy that Fate had done this.

She knew she'd have to stay home but didn't mind because she had a good feeling about Leah.

She then went to make breakfast...

* * *

Leah's hazel brown eyes opened around ten in the morning as she was feeling better but decided to explore the apartment but was in awe seeing books everywhere along with notebooks and pictures of things like dragons on the walls which made her smile but heard humming from the kitchen as she knew it was Carley but was beginning to like the human female but sighed clutching her angel egg.

It normally hatched when young Goddesses matured but Leah's egg was an exception which she hated knowing she'd never get her full powers until it did but hoped that the other Goddesses didn't know she'd left.

Carley smiled seeing she was awake but Leah felt warmth from her heart but she knew it was because of her which was strange but saw the twenty two year old worry hearing the phone ring but ignored it.

She smiled seeing Leah use magic to hide her wings.

"Can you do other things?" she told her.

Leah shook her head.

"I-I'm not sure.

The other Goddesses were afraid whenever I tried." she answered.

Carley then smiled sadly knowing she had to go to afternoon classes but Leah wanted to go with her because without her wings, she looked like an normal human but she had a feeling she wasn't normal but didn't care.

She then decided to go out for a while and Leah wanted to go with her curious about this realm hearing some of the Goddesses talk about it but unaware Bell Dandy was watching them.

She was happy Leah had met somebody like her in this realm.

She would make sure Leah could stay here...


	3. Discovering Her Angel

**Befriending A Lonely Heart**

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review._**

**_I'll be watching more of the anime later on Youtube._**

**_Bell and Urd are watching Leah on Yggdrasil's orders because he's worried she'll use her powers as she doesn't know how to control them and afraid humans will see._**

**_But I hope you like._**

* * *

Bell Dandy was in awe seeing her adopted daughter with the young human female that had made the wish that had brought her to the realm of humans but was watching them as Yggdrasil had ordered her and Urd her half demon sister to watch them in case anything happened or if Leah accidentally used her powers in front of humans but Bell was confident that wouldn't happen but she knew things would be okay but stunned seeing Leah dressed like a human male and wearing a leather jacket as she was hoping things would be okay.

"Don't worry Bell.

I'm sure she'll not be much trouble.

Besides she has her own human to befriend her but something else is bothering you?" she said.

"Yes I know but we can't disobey Yggdrasil.

His word is law to us Urd." Belldandy answered.

She was curious about the human Leah was with as she was unlike any human she and the Goddesses had never seen before but knew that Leah was happy for once.

"I detected something heading for those two.

It's Leah's angel." she told Urd.

She was worried hearing that knowing that it would help Leah.

She then hoped that things would be okay as Bell saw a black winged angel beside Leah.

It was the young Goddess's Guardian Angel.

She didn't have an name yet as Leah had to name her.

But Urd was nervous seeing the young Goddess smile at the Guardian Angel.

"I don't know what to name her." Leah said.

A smile crossed Carley's face.

"I have an idea Leah.

H-How about Rose?

You know because of the rose mark on her cheek?

It's a dumb idea, right?" the human said.

"No it's good.

Maybe she should hide for now.

You said humans wouldn't understand, right?" Leah said.

Carley nodded.

She then saw Rose go into the Goddess's body.

She knew that the Service Force would go beserk if things were odd on Earth.

Unlike Bell Dandy when Kenchi had wished for her to stay with him, she could leave Carley without the Service Force acting up.

That was a huge relief as she'd used her magic to change her clothes so she looked more like somebody from this realm but knew things were strange as they went to the mall after afternoon classes but Carley smiled seeing the popular kids stare seeing Leah with her but she smiled shyly as they headed to the food court as they were getting a snack but Leah was in awe eating a bagel as it tasted so good.

"You've never had bagels before?" Carley asked her.

Leah shook her head.

"No.

We don't have this food in the Realm of Goddesses but I like it here.

I feel like I belong here." she told her.

Carley was surprised hearing this.

She wondered why her goddess friend would like it here when the Realm of Goddesses seemed better?

She'd ask later.


	4. Unsure What To Do

_**A/N**_

**_I'm sorry for not updating this but I felt like it and discovered Ah My Goddess has manga and it's one I can read without being cautious as I love the anime._**

**_I hope Inyunaruto365 loves this as I love her Mai-HIME story The Naked Eyes of Kyoto._**

* * *

People at the college were amazed seeing that the black and red haired girl that was always alone had somebody with her but the guys were staring at Leah as they didn't know that she was a Goddess from the Realm of Goddesses but Leah had been told not to tell them that she was a Goddess but she understood as she was curious about the college that her friend went to.

The hazel eyed girl didn't like the attention males were giving her but she then went with Carley to her first class but was nervous because she wasn't that great at making friends like her human charge especially as she wasn't giving the other kids eye contact but the popular girls were whispering behind her back as they didn't like Carley because they thought she was too strange because she liked manga and fantasy stuff and had a big imagination but Leah felt bad for her but thankfully classes were nearly over.

But they smiled as Carley using her long cane as they were walking out of the college but were going inrto the town as Leah was curious about this city and Carley needed to get something to eat because her blood sugars were low but smiled seeing a Starbuck's as she and Leah went inside but didn't know that Bell Dandy and Urd were following them as they needed to talk to them.

* * *

Leah was sipping a Frappuinco while Carley was drinking Pepsi Max but noticed that two people were watching them but Leah was nervous knowing that it was Belldandy along with Urd as Carley wondered what was wrong.

"Are you okay?

Do you know them?" she asked.

"S-Sort of.

They're Goddesses too." she answered.

Belldandy then came over to their table along with Urd.

They were staring at Carley.

"This is the reason you left?" Urd said.

"Urd be nice!" Belldandy said.

"T-Thanks Bell." Leah told her.

"What're you doing here?" Leah asked.

"Yggdrasil asked us to watch over you.

He was worried you were going to do something crazy.

Like using your powers.

But how come the System Force isn't in effect?" Urd said.

"It's not that kind of wish Urd." Leah retorted.

"You guys are Goddesses?" Carley asked.

"Hai we are.

Leah wasn't supposed to leave the Realm of Goddesses but hearing your wish made her want to leave because she was lonely in our realm and left without them knowing.

But I'm glad Leah found you." Belldandy answered.

She nodded but was listening to music while Leah and Belldandy were having a private talk.

Leah was stunned hearing what Belldandy had to say.

* * *

Later back in her student home, Carley wondered what was wrong with Leah as she'd been quiet since they'd gotten home but the hazel eyed goddess wouldn't say as she was thinking about what Belldandy had told her.

She couldn't leave Carley as they had a good bond and didn't want to return to the Realm of Goddesses as she saw Carley go to make ramen but she wondered what was going on but she hoped that things would be okay.

Suddenly she saw her egg hatch as it glowed as her Guardian Angel emerged from it and had lilac hair, gentle blue eyes but slender as she was innocent like Leah herself.

"_I am Kanchi._

_Why're you sad?"_ she asked.

"Because Yggdrasil is making me leave my only friend.

I don't want to." she said.

Kanchi nodded in reply.

"_Do what your heart tells you."_ she said.

Leah smiled knowing what to do.

"Thanks." she said.

Kanchi then vanished into her.

She had made up her mind...


	5. Learning Of Her Origins

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review and I know she likes this just as much as I love writing it but I hope that Leah decides to stay on Earth._**

* * *

Later that night, Leah was awoken as somebody entered the room where she was sleeping but saw it was Kenchi as he'd been made a demigod as he'd married Belldandy but knew he was here to hear what she'd decided as the chestnut brown haired goddess sighed.

"To tell you the truth Ken.

I don't want to leave this world as I feel like I belong here unlike in the Realm of Goddesses as I had nobody to care about me there but here it's different.

I hope Yggdrasil understands why I'm doing this." she told him.

He nodded in reply as he understood.

"Yes he does but I have to tell you something.

You weren't born a Goddess." he said.

Leah's eyes went wide at this.

"What're you talking about?" she asked.

"You were born on Earth but Belldandy found you and brought you to the Realm of Goddesses but like humans that stay there, you became a demigod but that was why your angel's ehh didn't hatch until now." he answered.

She understood as she saw Kenchi leave but hoped that she would be okay here on Earth but Belldandy would keep an eye on her but they knew Earth was a perfect place for her.

* * *

Early that morning, Leah walked into Carley's room but found her asleep but smiled as she looked cute when sleeping but was happy that she had chosen to stay here in this world but had this strong feeling that she and Carley were one and the same but she knew that they were powerful friends but hoped Yggdrasil wasn't mad at her for not returning to the Realm of Goddesses but things would be okay as she left her friend to sleep but she returned to her room as she fell asleep...

* * *

Leah then woke up as sunlight poured through her bedroom window but got up as she smelt food coming from the kitchen as she knew Carley was up and saw her making breakfast but she hugged her as Carley smiled wondering what that was for as the hazel eyed demigod knew that she hadn't told her why she'd been acting strange yesterday but she told her what Kecnchi had told her about being from this world but living in the Realm of Goddesses most of her live but she knew this was a good thing.

"What will you do now Leah?

Won't Yggdrasil be mad at you?2 Carley asked.

"I think he'll be okay if I left for a friend." she answered.

Carley was stunned hearing that.

"What will you do after college?" Leah asked her.

"I want to be a radio DJ.

But I never told anybody.

They would find it dumb." Carley told her.

"That's not lame.

It sounds cool." Leah told her.

"Thanks Leah-chan." she replied.

She then got ready for going to college.

Leah sighed seeing her friend leave but decided to explore New York by herself as she left but didn't see a strange cat watch her as she left the student house but it had eye slits like a fox but belonged to a female demon who had shown up in this world along with Leah but wanted to destroy friendship as she knew that Leah was special but she smiled seeing her mistress.

The familiar belonged to a grey haired woman who was around twenty but was pretty and slender with green eye slits but she was happy seeing her familiar.

"What have you seen in your travels?" she asked.

"I saw the demigod girl.

She's living with a pathetic human." the familiar answered.

Lania cackled knowing this was the human that had made the wish for Leah to come to this world and needed to see her but sensed she was at the college as she knew Leah would be going there to meet her but sensed the demigod was alone but in Central Park as she left...

* * *

Leah was wandering through Central Park and enjoying herself as she sat under a tree but heard cackling as she saw a demon but wondered what one was doing here as Lania smiled seeing the demigod was clueless about her intentions but she knew she was curious as Belldandy had never let her meet any demons.

"What do you want?" Leah asked.

"So you're her?

The human that pathetic Belldandy found and became a demigod.

Why would you be stuck here in this world with pathetic humans?

When you could be powerful?" Lania told her.

"Belldandy isn't pathetic.

I like it here.

Besides Carley's my friend.

I wouldn't leave her." Leah answered.

Lania snickered as she left.

Leah was confused.

She then went to go see if Carley was out of college yet.


	6. Becoming A DemiGoddess

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Belldandy was worried hearing from Yggdrasil that some demons were after Leah and her human friend but he insisted that they bring them to the Realm of Goodesses as she gasped in awe but understood as she went to where Carley lived in New York as she awaited seeing Leah there but the young demi-goddess wondered what her mentor wanted but Belldandy was scared as she knew Leah wouldn't like it.

"Why do we have to go to the Realm of Goddesses?" she asked.

"Because the demons might hurt you and Carley but there is a way we can help but we have to go to the Realm of Goddesses first." she told her.

Leah understood as she went to see Carley in the kitchen but she wondered what was wrong.

"We have to go to the Realm of Goddesses." she said.

Carley then smiled as she knew that going there was cool but wondered why Leah didn't like being there but Belldandy was happy seeing that Leah's friend was more open minded as they left.

Leah hoped that things would be okay...

* * *

Carley was in awe at the Realm of Goddesses as she wondered why her friend wasn't happy here but noticed the other goddesses were whispering and pointing at Leah but wondered why.

"Ignore them Leah." Belldandy advised.

She agreed with Belldandy as they went to see Urd but she along with Yggdrasil had been talking as Leah was a little afraid but Carley was amazed.

"We've been talking things over.

We need to make your friend a demi0goddess like you.

That way she'll be safe." Yggdrasil said.

Carley was very excited but Leah looked worried as she knew her friend's life would change if she became a goddess but couldn't tell her but understood as she saw Urd and Belldandy begin to use their angels along with Yggdrasil but as magic began to surround Carley as Leah wanted to stop them but knew this needed to happen.

Leah then saw it fade as she Carley looked like a goddess but was asleep.

She had green feather like wings but Belldandy smiled.

"She looks adirable as a goddess." she said.

Leah then saw her lift her up gently as she followed hoping things would be okay...

* * *

Carley's eyes opened as she felt strange but didn't know that she was different but Leah was staring at her and wondered what was wrong with her but gasped in awe as she saw she was a goddess as Leah was surprised seeing her joy in finding this out but felt strange as she saw an egg in her hands as her angel was in it.

"This is so cool!" she said.

Leah understood as she knew being a demi-goddess sucked for her but Carley seemed to like it and wouldn't let her fun be ruined.

"Come on.

Let's go test out those wings." Belldandy said.

They then left as Leah followed them.


End file.
